


Before 2004

by the_unholyy_trinityy



Series: Before and After the Heist of 2004 [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Cheating, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Heist, Memories, Pre-Heist, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_unholyy_trinityy/pseuds/the_unholyy_trinityy
Summary: All past events before the North Yankton score of 2004Non cannon
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Series: Before and After the Heist of 2004 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786717
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. The First Score.

**Author's Note:**

> Used to be the "memories" fic, but I didnt like how that one started. So here's chapter one ♡

They had met less than a month beforehand. Only talked when needed, and planned out the small bank robbery as best as possible. Trevor had shot the camera when he came into the building, and ushered the people into a closet before yelling at the pair behind the counter to come out. He got them into the closet, and locked it, going over to Michael, who already had his bags full. He tossed one to Trevor,before running out the back exit to the getaway car. Trevor stumbled to get in, and buckled up, Michael speeding down the freeway to take the trail into the mountains. They didn't say anything, Trevors foot practically stomping against the ground with how hard he was bouncing it. 

"Could you stop that, T?"

Trevor stopped, and sat back in the seat, continuing to stay quiet. Michael had pulled off the trail, and didnt stop driving until they were ten minutes out from the "road." Trevor set the bags into the back seat, taking his gloves off and reaching for his small drawstring bag from the back seat. He pulled out a bag of chips, and a bottle of water, offering some to Michael, who took his gloves off and took a handfull.

"Thank you, T." He started to eat, watching the surroundings of outside the car.

"What do we do now..?"

"I'll give it a couple hours, then pull onto the opposite freeway. They didn't see our car, but they stop everyone for an hour and if they dont catch them, they stop."

"You must've done your research, eh?" Trevor continued to eat after letting out a small laugh.

"As per.."

They spent the next what they thought was two hours, talking to eachother. When they looked at the clock on the car, four hours had past.

"Mikey?"

"Huh?" He changed gears, and got turned around.

"Can we go get some McDonalds or somethin?"

"Mhm.."

They drove for another hour, sitting in a calm silence. Michael pulled into a gas station, with a McDonalds next door. "Get me uhh..a big mac and chicken nuggets, and a sprite. Large fries."  
Michael requested, and headed into the gas station, Trevor wandering to the greasy pit. He ordered everything, and waited, hands in his pockets, occasionally glancing out the door to make sure Michael didn't leave him. He saw M put the gas pump away when he was done, and got into his car, starting it up, and pulling to the exit.  
'No.' He thought, and was about to head out the door when Michael came inside.

"You okay? Look like you've seen a ghost.."

Trevor took a breath of air, and got their food, going to a table in the far corner. "I uh..I thought you were leaving me.." He sat down, taking his food from the tray.

"I almost popped a tire turning the corner because I didn't want you to think that, Trevor. I think you're cool, and you know your stuff. If I really wanted to leave you, I would've." 

"Just tell me if you don't wanna be partners, Okay? Dont just leave."

"Okay." They ate, and again, somehow managed to talk for several more hours.

It was midnight when they left the restaraunt, and decided to check out a motel instead of driving the extra four hours to where they had intended on staying. Michael had checked the room out while Trevor got the bags from the back seat, following Michael when he walked to the room. It had a single bed, a small twelve-inch tv, and wallpaper that made you feel like you were in a grandmothers house.

"Gues we're sleepin' together, eh?" Trevor set the bags down and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He dressed in boxers and a pißwasser shirt, stuffing his clothes into the empty drawstring bag. Micharl eyed him up, and then felt bad about it afterwards, stripping into his boxers and wife beater, turning the tv on to something quiet.

"I need backround noise.." Michael defended why he had the tv on, and Trevor shrugged, laying down. "If I end up spooning you, don't punch me in the face. I just have a bad tendency of doing it."

"Yeah yeah, cuddle away. I'm not super comfy.."

Trevor closed his eyes, and only knew Michael was there when the bed had lowered next to him. Trevor moved to face Michael, and cuddles up to him, watching the TV. The two didn't say anything for the rest of the night until they fell asleep, Michael rubbing small circles on Trevor's back.


	2. A Day Together.

Michael had woken up early, his arm around Trevors waist as the other man slept. He slowly stood up, and walked outside for a cigarette, watching the snow start to fall to the ground, but not stick. He gave a small 'hmph' as a laugh and pulled his lighter out. He flicked the gear a couple times before getting enough spark to light it, and tuck it away. The smoke was heavy as it left his mouth, mixing with the coldness of the air outside. The sound of the TV turning on inside inturrupted the silence. Michael quietly moved to glance inside through the window, and saw Trevor sitting at the edge of the bed, yawning and stretching. He wasn't too worried about where Michael was, as if he had already known. Trevor pulled his pants on, and grabbed his coat, walking outside to Michael as he put it on.

"Didn't mean to wake you.." he took a drag, letting the smoke slowly leave his mouth.

"You didn't. I just felt that you were gone." Trevor held his hand open at Michael, who passed him the cig he already had lit after taking another long puff. Trevor held it in his lips, zipping his coat up before leaning against the wall with his back foot up. Michael admired the way he was so relaxed in the morning, as if he had nothing to worry about but waking up.

"What's the plan for today?"

"I know this gorgeous spot we could stop at that's on the way to wherever we were goin' yesterday." 

"Do you wanna drive?" Michael leaned back as well, putting his hands in his pocket to stop his urge of lighting another one.

"You'll let me?"

"Once we're done at that place, i'll take over, if you want.."

"Yeah, sure.."

"If we're gonna head out, now is a good a time as any." 

Trevor put the cig out on the wall, dropping the butt and going back inside, Michael following.

"Time to shower?"

"If we both did at the same time, sure." Michael didn't even think about the words that had just flown out of his mouth. 

"I mean, whatever you're comfortable with, cowboy. I'll rinse off first, and then you can get in after." Trevor wandered into the bathroom and closed the door, starting the water a few moments later. Michael looked around the room, stopping at the bathroom door. He debated even going in, but man he was tired of smelling like the goodwill clothes he bought just to burn them later. He opened the door quietly, standing in the doorway, listening to Trevor quietly singing to an old country song. After a couple seconds, he knocked at the door.

"Huh?"

"Can i join now?"

"Yeah."

Michael undressed, and moved the curtain aside to step in behind Trevor, who was facing Michael and washing his hair. He slowly closed the curtain, trying his hardest but failing to not look at the other mans body. He watched as his muscles moved whenever he did. Trevor whistled to get his attention. Michael's face turning red. 

"What'cha starin' at buddy?" Trevor smirked, getting all the soap out of hair.

"Uh..nothing..sorry. Zoned out." 

"On my crotch?" 

"On your crotch." 

Michael grabbed the shampoo bottle, pouring some into his hand. Trevor touched Michaels back as he moved past so Michael could have the water. They didn't speak. Just stared at eachother occasionally looking away, but eventually locking eyes again. They both got the soap off there bodies, standing close to eachother so the water didn't go completely cold. They both got out, and Michael quickly left the bathroom, Trevor watching him go with a twinge of sadness. 

They sat in the car, Trevor humming to a song on the radio, driving up the mountain. They stopped at a cliff that overlooked the lake below, and all of the trees that are usually just fuzzy far away triangles. Trevor parked, and got out after grabbing two beers from the back seat. Michael followed, holding something close, almost like he wanted to hide it. 

"You gonna shoot me or something?" He handed Michael a beer, opening his own.

"No...I just..i'm a movie guy, y'know?"

"Yea, I know." He smiled at Michael, before getting impossibly closer to the edge, looking over. 

Michael brought the portable camera out, starting to record the ground. He brought it up to face Trevor, and zoomed in until he looked back at Michael with a crooked grin.

"Pretty, right?" He asked calmly. From what Michael had already seen, Trevor wasn't usually like this. He zoomed out again, and panned across the view.

"One for the books, T.. you'll remember?" 

"Of course..this is like our first date, Eh?" He laughed, stepping back from the cliff to sit down.

They had spent a couple hours there, Michael recording every now and then. When the sun had started to set, they were already driving home, Michael asleep as Trevor drove. Trevor pulled over, and quietly started to record something.

"Hey Mikey.." he moved the camera onto Michael before himself, "I know you wont watch this anytime soon, so..i have enough time to prepare for the backlash. I think we could go places, eh? Just dont shoot me and I wont haunt you. Anyway, battery's dying. Bye."


	3. A Bar, and a Game of Truth or Dare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many drinks always leads to one mistake or another.

They had known eachother now for half a year. Not that anyone was counting, but, Trevor was. He had a small notebook he kept hidden in his bag, which he would doodle, take notes(often only a sentence) and make lists of supplies needed. Trevor had stayed in the car after Michael went into the strip club, and started to scribble a note down. 

'Day 1xx? I cant remember. Going into a bar, gonna attempt to not make a move on him bc i'm getting wasted.' 

He tucked it into his pouch again, before gettig out, and heading inside. He was dressed in a hoodie, jeans and boots, and sat at the counter, Michael no where to be seen. A bartender came up to him.

"You Trevor?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Uh..A guy named Michael told me to tell 'a guy with a mullet and a mean mug' named Trevor, to go to the back room with him. Paid for the whole night." 

Trevor stood, grumbling to himself as he went to the back area, glancing at the guys getting lap dances until he got to Michael. Who was alone, pouring two glasses of whiskey. 

"What's this..?"

"I know you aren't a fan of crowds, Trev. So I figured I'd rent a room, maybe get a stripper."

Trevor shrugged, and sat down, resting his feet on the small table. Michael handed him a drink.

"What's on your mind..?"

"Alot." Trevor sipped, letting it burn his tongue before licking his lips.

"Talk to be about it, T."

He shrugged again,before taking a larger sip. It burned his tongue, making the back of his throat numb.

"Trevor." Michael said quietly, lowering his tone.

"This..Is usually the time we go seperate ways.. I never see you again.." 

"You been thinkin' alot,huh?"

"Too much.." He finished his drink, before pouring another, and taking it like a shot. Michael put his hand on Trevors thigh.

"Slow down.."

Trevor shook his head. "You'll fuckin' leave me. Ev-Everyone i've cared about..everyone i've ever  
l o v e d  
Has left me." He grabbed the bottle, and played with the cap. 

'He said what you think he did Michael. Wouldn't hurt you to reply.' Michael thoughts were all over the place.

"I'm not going anywhere, Trevor." 

Trevor looked at Michael, "promise..?"

"Promise."

They both had a few more drinks, Trevor starting to become chatty, and Michael..was getting horny. For some reason. He watched Trevors shirt go up a little as he was talking with his hands, and Michael admitted, he wasn't fully listening. His eyes trailed up to Trevors lips, then his eyes, making Trevor stop talking abruptly.

"What's wrong, Trevvy Trev?" Michael teased.

"You uh..You wanna play a game? We should."

"Which one..?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'll go first. Truth. Or dare?"

Trevor froze for a moment, "dare."

"Well. Trevor. I dare you to..kiss me.." 

He stared at Michael, vision a little fuzzy. He swallowed whatever pride he had, and gently kissed Michael. He pulled Trevor into his lap, keeping the moment going for a minute before pulling back.

"I've wanted this..for so fucking long.." 

"Yeah..? Truth or dare, Mikey..?"

"Truth."

"Pussy...Tell me how you really feel about me.."

"I..Your body..is so nice..youre so nice..everything about you makes me melt.." he paused, "truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to..suck my cock." Michael smirked.

"Jeez you precious ass, no sentiment." Trevor lowered to his knees infront of Michael, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, pulling his boxers down just enough for his dick to be out. Trevor pressed a gentle kiss to the tip, before wrapping his cold lips around it. Michael shuddered, and took his left hand to tangle it in Trevors hair, the other resting on his thigh. He slowly moved his head down farther, trying to test how much of Michaels girth he could shove into his mouth before gagging. His nose touched Michaels stomach everytime he bobbed his head, making Michael squirm a little, but try and hold in whatever noises he may had had. Trevor choked a little, almost to give Michael a boost in confidence. 

"Trevor i-i'm gonna fuckin..cum down your throat.."

And with that, Michael released, Trevor pulling off for air with Michael's cum in his mouth.

"Let me see, baby.." Trevor opened his mouth, an extra splurt of cum hitting Trevor in the face. "Sorry- you're so hot.." 

Trevor swalowed, and wiped his face off breathlessly.

"Truth or Dare?"


	4. Him.

Michael was driving, and Trevor was in the passenger seat, brad in the back. His jaw was clenched, aviators on, but undoubtly squinting. They hand't spoke about anything that happened the night at the strip club, and it was starting to make Trevor anxious. He started to tap his foot, which moved to almost stomping, and Michael put his hand on Trevors thigh for reassurance. Brad watched the interaction in confusion, but didn't comment on it. 

"Where we goin'?" Trevor askes quietly, starting to calm down.

"I owe you guys dinner from our last score..I'm just thinking of a place."

"What about that diner by the mountain?" Brad spoke up from the back seat, and Michael glanced at the mirror up at him, before giving a sigh.

"That's where they have those super greasy burgers right?"

"Mhm!"

"Fine." 

Michael had change his route to the diner, keeping his hand on Trevors thigh without realizing. Brad would glance at Michael, then Trevor, and back to Michael, who looked in his rearview again.

"You plotting somethin' back there, Snider?"

"N-No sir!"

Michael chuckled, and parked the car. He got out first, then the other two. Brad pulled Michael aside as Trevor went in 

"Whats wrong, Bradley."

"Are you and Trevor a thing? Or have something going on between you?"

"Between me and you, and i mean, _me. And. You._ I can't stop thinking about him. Everyday, night. Him. It's driving me up the wall because we only did something drunk and.."

"Well see how he acts when you do it sober. He'll feel more secure if you want it sober." Brad went inside, and Michael followed after a few seconds with a huff.

Brad and Trevor were at a booth, an empty spot next to both of them. Michael sat with Brad.

"Don't wanna sit with me or somethin'?" Trevor pouted.

"No. Makes it harder to look at you if i'm right next to you.." He smirked, and Trevors face went pink.

They all ate, and chatted until it was dark. When they left, Michael pulled Trevor aside, Brad going to the car.

"You okay Mikey..?"

"Perfect..Really..I just..We haven't talked about anything.."

"I know. And we don't have too if you dont want too." 

"Trev..We have too.."

"We don't. I know you're probably disgusted."

"What? T, No. I..I just wanna figure out how you feel."

He kissed Michaels lips, before going to the car, Brad asking a thousand questions at once. 

_Him. Why'd he fall in love witg Him?_


	5. A First Date of Many.

After a week, they had all gone to a motel, and got two rooms with a door that seperated them. Michael had taken the room with one bed, Trevor and Brad in the one with two beds. Michael had been doodling in his room, eying his pack of cigs next to him. He could hear Trevor and Brad talking, but tried his hardest not to evesdrop. 

"Are you gonna like..ask him on a date or something?" 

"I don't know, Brad. But if you don't stop asking questions i'll rip your tongue out."

 _his Trevor.._ Michael thought, and sighed, starting to listen. He knew Brad wouldn't stop. 

"I just...Think you should, Trevor. He's a hard guy to get tight with, believe me. But he really likes you. He's just stubborn."

"I'll think about it. Where would he want to go anyway? The diner?" 

"Uh,yeah, T. The diner."

"I could fly him somewhere.."

"He isn't much of a heights guy, but he might be relaxed with you."

"Yeah, okay.."

Trevor politely knocked on the door to Michael's room, and Michael hummed in response. 

"May I come in..?"

"Yeah, sure.." He continued to sketch absent mindedly as Trevor came in, and closed the door.

"You wanna go get dinner? Or go somewhere s-sometime?" He peeked at Michael's drawing. 

"That would be nice.." 

Trevor could tell something was on his mind, and debated commenting on it. "What's wrong?"

Michael shrugged, and set the notepad down. It was a drawing of Trevor, mullet and everything. Trevor couldnt see the words underneath it. "This is usually when a crew either splits, or decides to stay together for the long haul. I'm just nervous."

"I'm not going anywhere, Michael.."

"You promise?" He looked back at Trevor, who gave him a grin.

"I promise, you idiot..lets go somewhere.." He tugged Michael up into a hug before zipping his coat up for him. Michael watched, and put his hand on Trevors shaky one.

"Sorry..Nervous.."

"You gonna propose?~" Michael teased, which earned him a play slap.

"No. But I havent really gone on a date before, y'know?"

Michael was silent. He grabbed his keys, and cigs before going outside. Trevor sneaked another glance at the doodle, which had underneath: _My sunshine, please don't take him away._ Trevor went out to Michael, who was already in the car, and got in. 

"Where too?"

"Just drive, i'll give you directions.."

They had ended up driving for almost three hours until they made it to a beach. Since it was chilly outside, there weren't many people there. Michael stared at it from the inside of the car. 

" 's pretty, T.."

"You wanna get out? Or is it too cold? I can take you somewhere better.."

"You stop it.." He looked at Trevor with a small smile. "I'm happy..it's nice to even just look at it from the car.."

Trevor smiled, and watched the waves. Michael would glance at Trevor, then the water. He decided to grab his polaroid camera from the back seat. He whistled at Trevor, who looked at him with a real smile, and Michael took a photo. 

"Rude!" Trevor yelled.

"Is not. Maybe I wanted a picture of you in case I get lost and don't have my light anymore."

Trevor's cheeks turned pink and he looked away. "Can I take some of you, then..?"

Michael handed him the camera. "Catch me off guard though, im not gonna fake smile for you..my frown is my face of happiness." They both laughed.

They had sat in silence for an hour, and Trevor took a couple photos without Michael noticing. One of him lighting a cig, he even caught Michael dozing off for a moment. Michael had tossed the butt of the cig out the window, looking down. 

"Talk to me, Mikey.."

"You ever..wanna get married? Or is that not somethin' you wanma do? I-I won't judge if you dont. Free man, y'know?"

"I never put much thought into it..maybe if I had the right person, I would.." Trevor held Michael's hand, who gave him a squeeze. 

There was another small silence, and Michael's slightly open window had let the sound of the waves creep into the car. Trevor had turnes Michael to face him, and Mike pressed a kiss to Trevor's lips, looking at him. "You make me happy, T..don't jus' ditch me.."

"I-I won't, Mikey..I won't.."


End file.
